Elementary
by panty-belle
Summary: Nami has scraped a better life for herself from blood and grime. But you can't be a lady and a cat thief, and now the only question is what will catch her first. Her past, or her new employer: the enigmatic Detective Law? Victorian!AU. Law x Nami.
1. Chapter 1

Starting on a new multi-chap adventure for Law and Nami. A Sherlock inspired romance, set in the late Victorian Era.

ooo

Elementary Chapter 1

ooo

Honour Amongst Thieves

ooo

Nami drifted through the mansion. Darkness hung like cobwebs in the rooms and halls, only the occasional finger of moonlight showing her the way. Her bright, orange hair was tucked out of sight under a black hood, and her pale skin was smeared with coal dust. A tight black outfit, scandalous in daylight, was the last piece she needed. Even if the guard at the door had woken as she slipped past, he would have seen nothing more than a shadow. Her footsteps ghosted over the floor as she scanned the room for valuables. Nami smirked at the obvious wealth around her. The owner had turned his home into a showcase of opulence. Chandeliers dripped from the ceiling, and statutes wore real diamonds around their marble necks. Most impressive of all were the trophies from his hunting trips. Nami had only heard of such exotic creatures, and she couldn't help but stare at the heads lining the walls. Her lips parted at spiralling horns of an antelope and the strange, leathery skin of a rhino. She gave the lion a wide birth though. Special care had been taken to bring the whole creature back from the continent, and its glass eyes glinted in a way that was too lifelike for comfort. Nami shuddered and turned her attention away from the morbid collection. She had work to do. With a whisper light touch she lifted a few necklaces, stashing them in the flour sack tied to her back. Already she had made more than Bellemere earned in a year at the markets. But Nami knew that this was small change to the man who owned this house. She had to find his safe.

Nami examined every inch of the mansion, drifting from room to room. She checked under every painting, and behind every bookshelf, pocketing valuables as she went, but found nothing. Finally she stood before the master bedroom. She hadn't wanted to go in there; the thought of waking the owner was enough to make her tremble. Nami had no desire to see a noose around her pretty neck! Nami glanced between the window and the bedroom door. It was the hungry pinch in her belly that decided it. With a deep breath, Nami hunkered down and pulled a pot of cheap oil from her sack. Nimble fingers poured the lot onto the hinges and rubbed it in. No effort was spared, and it was a good ten minutes before Nami was satisfied with her work. She pressed her ear to the door, then a cautious eye to the keyhole. With a pause to steady herself, she cracked open the door. She held her breath as she eased it open, but her work had been done well. Not a creak sounded as she slipped in and pulled the door shut behind her.

The bedroom was brighter than she would have liked, and it set her teeth on edge. Nami crept around the side of the room, the gentle snores from the bed setting her pulse racing. Where was the safe? She felt, more than saw, her way through the half-gloom. It was intuition, honed by years of experience and natural talent, that brought her attention to a large mirror affixed to the wall. Tilting her head, Nami examined it. Her eyes trailed around the room before settling back on the mirror, more determined now. She crept over and traced around the edges with a feather light touch. Nothing. Stifling a curse, Nami turned away from it sharply. Her eyes fell on the dim shape of the man in the bed and a shiver ran down her spine. In the gloom he could have been a corpse. Or a monster.

Nami shuddered in disgust as she thought of the rumours that surrounded this man, and the picture of his cold, cold eyes in the papers. He could well be a monster. As Nami peered at him, a wisp of an idea formed, pushing aside her horror. He was tall. Her heart skipped with excitement. Carefully she picked up a chair and placed it by the mirror with the slightest click against the wooden floors. She hopped up and ran a hand along the top of the mirror, her hands trembling. This time her light touch revealed a small catch. Heart in her throat, Nami unhooked it. The mirror swung away from the wall. Her mouth was dry as a bone at the sight of the safe box. She examined it carefully. Her face broke into a smile when she found the makers mark on the side. Franky Flam was the most well respected engineer in London and his inventions could be found in the wealthiest homes in the city. He was also a scoundrel and a good friend. She pulled the picks he'd make her from her sack and silently promised him a kiss next time she saw him.

Nami was soon shovelling jewels and thick wads of bank bills into her little sack. Each note made the tension rise. It was the noose for sure now if she was caught. Carefully she lifted the heavy sack onto her back, and went around putting the room back as she had found it. No sense leaving clues for the nosy policeman. As she went to leave, Nami's stomach clenched. The snoring had stopped. She whirled around, panic ringing in her ears, and stared at the man in the bed. He was lay still. After a few moments the quiet snores started up again. Nami's chest hurt from the tension as she snuck from the room. Her hand clamped over her mouth to stop herself from panting with terror, she clicked the door shut behind her. She couldn't wait to be home.

ooo

It was the blackest part of the night when Nami finally reached her street. Even now she could hear laughter and shouting. She slipped down an alleyway beside the building that held her home. After checking that no prying eyes could see her, Nami slipped her toes into the chinks in the crumbling brickwork and started to climb. She would have to slip in through the window. Her family were housed at the very top of the building. If she tried to go in by the stairs she would wake every other family packed into the miserable place. The night was cold and the wind howled enough to make her miserable as she climbed. Not for the first time she cursed that they lived so high up. Deep down she knew it was for the best though. It was the smallest room in the building, but at least that meant they didn't have to share it was another family. Not only would that make her nocturnal excursions that much harder to conceal, but her family was made up of beautiful woman. Nami knew that strangers would bring them no good. She'd dealt with enough grabbing men, even some with wives and babies at home, to know that they couldn't be trusted. Especially now.

Nami was relieved when she peered through their window and saw the slumbering forms of her mother and sister. Her arms were trembling from the climb and she wouldn't have been able to bear waiting for her family to fall asleep. Silently she pushed the window open and slunk to her bed like a shadow, careful not to step on her sister as she passed. Even in the dark, she could see the gleam off the wet slime in the corner above her bed. She was glad to take it the worst bed in the house though. Bellemere wasn't strong enough for the damp.

Nami quietly moved the bundle of rags she slept on, and pried a floorboard up. The floors here were cheap and thin, but there was just enough space between their room and the ceiling below to stash her loot. She took careful stock of some of her other treasures. She had barely any coin left from her last outing. Paying the exorbitant rent for this hovel meant that she had to be careful to make it last. Especially since she was loath to go out too often. There was no sense inviting the police down on her. She sighed as she placed the floorboard back down, leaning heavily until the treasure beneath finally gave up and the board popped back into place. She shoved her bed of rags back over the hidey-hole and felt her body instantly relax. Finally letting herself feel like she'd won, Nami climbed into bed and was asleep in an instant.

ooo

Nami was woken by Nojiko shaking her. She blinked blearily up at her sister, smiling when she saw her shock of blue hair sticking up at all angles. Nojiko's bedhead was a constant source of fun.

"Get up, sleepyhead! You'll be late for work."

Nami croaked a laugh as her sister tipped her onto the floor.

"Your father must have been the devil to make you so hard-hearted."

Her sister smothered a smile at their old joke. "You're the one with his red-hair! Now git, or you'll have no breakfast from me!"

Nami stuck her tongue out playfully, but shucked her bedclothes anyway. She took extra care with her hair and dress today. She frowned over her selection of outfits for a while, the rich fabrics contrasting with the cheap wardrobe they were housed in. Nami had her mother's knack for bartering, and a sincere belief that you could make nothing of yourself in bad clothes. Part of the reason they lived in this hole, was so that they could afford things that were just a touch nicer than most people of their station had. Bellemere gave a hacking cough, and Nami's eyes flicked guiltily to the slimy mould on the ceiling. Perhaps it hadn't been worth it.

With a shake of her head, Nami pushed the thought aside and plaited her mane of hair before pulling it into a fashionable bun. She examined herself in the cracked mirror she had salvaged. She didn't have the finery of a noblewoman, but smiled none the less. She could certainly pass for a girl from a modest, but respectable family. Just what she needed today. Nami winked at herself in the mirror, then went and joined her family for breakfast. She frowned when she saw it was plain bread and milk. It wasn't as bad as the scraps of rotten food she'd seen her neighbours eating, but she knew she would have to dip into the final dregs of money from her last haul to get something better. Her thoughts wandered longingly to the newest treasures, but she knew it wasn't safe to try to pawn anything off yet. She sighed at the thought of having to wait until the heat died down to cash anything in, but knew she would just have to cope.

"Nami."

Her mother's voice cut through her thoughts. Nami looked up from her food and Bellemere's smile washed over her.

"Good luck with your sales today." She laughed loudly. "Who would have thought, my little street-rat working in a fancy dress shop!"

Nami laughed too, her heart warm. Bellemere's voice was as strong as it had been the day they first met and it never failed make her content. Her smile faded a little though when she looked properly at her mother. Her face was pinched with her illness, and Nami thought she looked a little more drawn than she had yesterday.

"Are you staying home today, Nojiko?" Nami asked. Her voice was casual, but each sister knew what she really meant.

Nojiko's voice was airy. "I'll just pop to the market for some groceries. You know I'm too lazy for real work!"

They all knew it wasn't true, but it was better than admitting that Bellemere was too sick to be left alone anymore.

Nami quickly broke the slightly awkward atmosphere, standing and clearing her plate.

"I'd better go," she said giving her mother and sister a kiss. "Wish me luck!"

She left with a chorus of goodbyes at her back, and scampered down the stairs, trying not to feel too awful. It would do her family no good to know that her job was complete and complex fiction. Bellemere was an honourable person, and would choke if she knew that she was living entirely off a stolen fortune. Nami had been careful to divvy up each haul to match weekly wages, but she still knew that she was pushing her luck.

Out on the street, the morning air crisp and cold, Nami fidgeted with the little purse tied to her waist until she pulled out a folded newspaper article. As she read the worn paper, she felt her spirits lighten. Perhaps she would finally get the chance to try a life on the straight and narrow.

"SECRETARY REQUIRED FOR GENTLEMAN.

MUST BE ABLE TO READ AND WRITE.

INTERVIEWS HELD FROM 9½ UNTIL LUNCH

THE SECOND SATURDAY OF SEPTEMBER

APPLY AT 221B BAKER STREET."

Nami's heart gave a little flutter as she folded it again and put it back in her purse. Her fingers brushed against a plush envelope and feeling it, her pulse calmed a little. She didn't need to pull it out; she'd spent hours with Genzo hammering out the details of her false references. Genzo was a widower. His time in the army had won him many friends and a fair amount of prestige. He'd been good friends with Bellemere for many a year, and beneath his scarred face, he had a heart of gold. He couldn't seem to deny a thing to the pack of street rats who'd found a family in each other. So Nami had gone to him and told him a little of the truth. Nami didn't dare tell even him about the full extent of her crimes, but she did reveal a little sin. She said that she'd lost her job in the dress-shop, and that Bellemere didn't know yet, and things were getting desperate. She'd shown him the advert, the first decent job she'd seen in a long time and he'd reluctantly agreed. Some of her references were works of art, but with Genzo pretending to be her well-to-do father, and a few creative lies from friends that weren't a total disgrace to society, she might just have a chance.

Smoothing down the folds of her plush dress Nami glanced at the sun and tutted to herself. It was past eight, and Baker Street was a fair distance from Whitechapel. She would have to hurry. She set off at a fair pace, though she couldn't help but fret with her hair. Her odds were no good at all if she arrived a frizzy mess!

Her luck held as she came out on City Road half an hour later, and saw a tram starting to pull slowly up the street. With a little whoop of delight she ran after it and clung to the back of the tram with the other urchins. They laughed, and a few pulled at the folds of her dress, curious of her finery. But they recognised her as a fellow guttersnipe, even as dressed up as she was. With only a few well-placed elbows, Nami was left in peace.

She played this trick again and again, dodging from street to street and occasionally running from an annoyed guard. She was nearly trampled by a team of tram horses, and had to walk once she reached the richer areas, but she was pleased with herself anyway. She stepped onto Baker Street at about twenty past nine with an attractive flush on her cheeks, and a smile on her face. She stopped for a moment by a shop front to straighten her appearance in the pane of glass. Her hair had loosened a little, but Nami smoothed it down easily enough. She smiled at her reflection and flashed a saucy wink. She could do this! Hopefully the interviewer was a faint-hearted flat that a pretty smile would blow away.

With one final glance at herself, Nami went and found the right building. The black door was smartly painted, with shining brass numbers. With forced calm, Nami ascended the steps and tapped the dainty little doorknocker. After a few moments she heard a patter of feet and a smart pageboy appeared. He was young, but his chubby face was as sombre as a priest's. Nami smothered a smile. She wouldn't laugh at the child with his gleaming hair and earnest features.

"Who is madam here to see?" He said with that same curiously stern expression.

Nami's lips twitched. "I'm here for the job interviews."

He bowed low, and gestured for her to follow him. Nami tried to look like a regular young lady, but habit made her size the place up for valuables. A vase in the window showed promise, but would be awkward to carry. Nami eyes drifted over the room as she followed the solemn little boy. She was surprised at how understated it was. It was clear the owner had money. Everything there was of the highest quality… but there wasn't much there. Nami was used to the wealthy being desperate to showcase their riches. She knew it was like a competition to them, a game. This man seemed to have decided that the rules didn't apply to him.

The page interrupted her thoughts.

"Mr Wadley will be in presently," he said with a bow.

He melted away, and Nami found herself quite alone in a neat office. It was large, and clean and Nami loved it instantly. There was a wooden desk in the corner that made her mouth water. The desk and matching chair were furnished with rich, green leather and every fitting was exquisite. The inkwell was made of glass, and the pens lined up on the side of the desk were so perfect that Nami felt her fingers twitch. There was also a bench along the wall. It was well made, but obviously put in much later than the rest of the furniture. It was out of place. Nami considered it for a moment. This must have been fashioned into a waiting room of sorts long after the original house was built.

Before she could decide if that meant she could use the bench herself, a man swept into the room. He near thrummed with excitement, but upon seeing her his expression shifted through confusion and then settled on disappointment. Nami smiled and he didn't return it. He was a large man, but it appeared that he had once been much larger, and his skin was loose in a way that made her worry for his health.

"I am Mr Wadley, secretary to the renowned Detective, Trafalgar Law. The boy tells me you're here for a job interview," he said.

He spoke as if there were a bad smell in the room, and Nami instantly disliked him.

"I didn't realise… a woman would apply." His distaste was palatable. "I'm not sure-"

Gunshots fired upstairs and a the ceiling shook under the force of a resounding thud.

Mr Wadley was transformed.

His pasty skin broke out into a sweat, and his face set into a horrible, fixed grin.

"W-well. It would be most unkind of me not to look at your references since you have come all this way," he said.

He ushered Nami over to the desk, and when she pulled out her forged letters he made a big show of flipping open the papers and peered at them. Nami noticed that his eyes didn't move across the page.

"What was that noise upstairs?" She asked.

She'd heard more than her fair share of gunfire in her lifetime, and the sound was jarring in this stately home.

"Of no concern!" Mr Wadley gave a strangled laugh, and his voice cracked horribly. "Well, your references are marvellous. You're a perfect fit for the job, and will start immediately. As of right now."

Nami blinked at him. He wasn't deterred and steamrollered right over her obvious confusion.  
"I will take you to meet the Detective. I am sure you will thoroughly enjoy your employment here," he said with that same ghastly smile.

There was a thump from upstairs, followed by a sinister scraping, and he visibly cringed.

After a shudder, Mr Wadley seemed to pull himself together a little. He snapped his fingers at her and swept out of the room. Nami was too confused to care. Even as she followed him out the room and down the hall, she felt like she was in a dream. She barely heard Mr Wadley as he gave her the details of the job.

"Detective Law, spent some time… oh, in the orient somewhere." He waved a hand dismissively as he headed up the stairs. "He insists on being known as Trafalgar Law, as opposed to the proper way of doing it. Some of his letters may be addressed as Law Trafalgar, so it's important that you are aware of this."

Nami had to smother a laugh. Mr Wadley's indignation at foreignness in his household was so great that it even managed to break through his strange, sweaty terror.

They finally came to the top of the stairs. Mr Wadley ground to a halt. His eyes were glassy, as he stood frozen outside the door to the rest of the house.  
"Could you introduce yourself, perhaps?" His voice was much higher than it had been downstairs.

Nami eyed him carefully. There was a strain on his features that put her on edge.

"I wouldn't wish for the good detective to think me a fraud." Her voice was wary, but her words seemed to do the trick.

Mr Wadley shook himself and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Right… Right. Of course."

Nami's suspicion was starting to bloom into a pressing dread.

"I'll go in first." He glanced quickly at her. "Stay here. Until I tell you to come in. Then… come in."

Then, with a surprising quickness after all his stalling, Mr Wadley scuttled into the room. Nami immediately pressed her ear against the door. She was able to hear faint voices.

"D-detective."

The new voice sounded surly. "What do you want, Wobblesbry."

Nami's mouth fell open at the curtness of the man. She never would have expected such rudeness from a gentleman!

"I have hired my replacement, sir." The secretary sounded utterly defeated.

There was a long pause.

"I never gave you leave to hire a replacement."

"Y-you did, sir. They're waiting just outside, sir. Very talented individual, sir." Mr Wadley's sounded close to tears.

There was a snort. "Fine, whatever. Bring them in."

Nami stepped back just as Mr Wadley flung open the door.

"In you go!" He raced down the steps and called over his shoulder, "Goodbye, sir! Was a pleasure!"

Spine tight with tension, Nami entered the room.

She found herself in a rather strange drawing room. It was large, and tastefully decorated, but filled to the brim with the most extraordinary things. Odd trinkets spilled from shelves and lay scattered on the carpet. Bookshelves were filled to bursting with heavy tomes and strange yellow manuscripts. On the floor lay the still smoking remains of a bullet-riddled mannequin, presumably to thank for her success with the interview. At the centre of the room was a large couch, and a man was sitting on it. From Mr Wadley's behaviour she had been expecting an aging tyrant, but Detective Law was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Every long line of his body was perfect, and she couldn't help but stare at the sharp line of his jaw and his thick, dark hair. Burning, yellow eyes froze her in place as they sharpened with interest. They stared at each other for a long time. At first Nami couldn't decide what to do. Then she was sure that this strange man was trying to frighten her. And Nami didn't let anyone do that anymore. She raised an eyebrow, and deliberately gave him a scathing look from head to toe. He was wearing an expensive dark suit, but the jacket was thrown carelessly over the back of the couch, and the buttons of his white shirt were opened lower than was decent. Nothing about him seemed to quite fit. He had everything _nearly_ right. The suit, the gentleman's sideburns... Even the rich leather gloves were flawless. But there were shadows like bruises under his eyes, and she saw a glimmer of gold rings in his ears.

The silence simmered between them, but Nami didn't flinch from his cool gaze. Part of her was screaming that she'd be better a doormat than unemployed, but her pride wouldn't let her be treated like Mr Wadley. Detective Law finally smiled, though it made him look more like a criminal than a gentleman.

"A new secretary. How delightful," he said. "I do hope you don't have to run to work every day."

ooo

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More to come soon enough. Let me know what you thought. uvu


	2. Chapter 2

Elementary Chapter 2

ooo

Hell Hath No Fury

ooo

Being Detective Law's secretary was an exercise in frustration. He was impossible to understand, which sawed on Nami's nerves like nothing else. His habit of dropping comments about how she got to work today, or what she ate for breakfast, was enough to set her teeth on edge. Especially since he never bothered to explain how he knew!

Nami slammed a drawer shut. And his house was a disgrace!

"I sense you are feeling a little annoyed, Miss Nami."

Nami ground her teeth. Even his voice was getting on her nerves!

"A masterful deduction," she bit out. "It couldn't possibly have anything to do with this pig-sty."

Law didn't blink. Nami avoided looking into those strange, amber eyes. She could still feel them picking at her, turning her over like a puzzle piece.

Law's expression was totally calm, but Nami didn't miss the quirk to his mouth. "The space is conducive to my process, as I have already explained. Miss Nami, why don't you sit down and have a cup of tea. You skipped breakfast to get here on time today, didn't you?"

It was the last straw.

"Stop doing that!" Nami shrieked.

She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. The muffled sound of laughter made her ears burn, even as she flounced down the stairs to her desk.

Nami sat down at her workstation in a fine temper. She hated this little game of his! Within a day Law had noted that 'deducing' things about Nami's life made her skin crawl, and so had proceeded to do so at every available opportunity. It made things much more stressful, and Nami had taken to spending most of her new pay checks on finer and finer clothes to compensate for his perceptiveness. Her new career wouldn't last long at all if he bothered to look deep enough to see that she was a thief and an urchin rather than the only daughter of the decorated war hero: Gen.

She'd been working here for a few weeks now and Nami had come to feel a deep sympathy for the unfortunate Mr Wadley. Detective Law seemed to enjoy tormenting his secretaries. They must be a special case. The maids liked him well enough, despite his strange character. Their giggles when he spoke to them made Nami suspect a little more than a friendly working relationship. That annoyed her too. On the very first day she had tried laying on her charms to smooth the path of her new job, and had received such a blank look for her troubles that the thought still made her cheeks colour.

Nami looked up from her papers as she heard the door open upstairs. Soon the quiet, measured footsteps of her boss greeted her.

"I'm going out, Miss Nami," he said.

Pulling on a coat, he bowed solemnly at her, though Nami caught the glimmer of mischief in his yellow eyes.

"Do try to relax a little."

Nami felt the wind leave her sails. She sunk back into her chair, her head falling back against the headrest.

"Detective, must you torment me? It wasn't mentioned in the job listing," she groaned.

He did smile at that, and all at once his face was so handsome it surprised her.

"There's nothing I like better than a puzzle, and there's no better puzzle than people," he said. "And you, Miss Nami, are a good one. Anyone so angry at my deductions must have something to hide."

He opened the door and stepped out into the drizzle, but flashed one last look back at her. "I quite intend to know what it is."

The door shut behind him, and Nami was left fuming, with a trickle of cold fear running down her spine.

ooo

A few hours later her mood was no better. She'd spent her time going through the Detective's mail, she was under strict instructions that nothing boring should appear before him, and organising appointments for interested clients. She ran out of work before she ran out of anger. She contemplated stealing something to annoy him, but immediately dismissed it as too obvious. She wouldn't be satisfied until she was able to needle him as badly as he needled her, but she couldn't risk getting fired. Nami stared at her desk idly as she thought, her mind carefully turning over different options. Her eyes eventually wandered to the advert that led her to this job in the first place. Nami had put it in her workspace to motivate her once she realised the Detective would be harder work than she'd anticipated. She read the article again and couldn't help the little smile that touched the corner of her mouth. Detective Law was a pain, but the job itself was a godsend.

A spark of an idea caught.

Nami held her breath as it started to kindle, afraid of putting it out. If she did her job perfectly, there wasn't much Law could do about it. And that might be just what was needed.

With a wide smile on her face, Nami drifted up the stair to the living room. She nearly flinched at the mess, but she was on a mission. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the place. The living room looked like rambling chaos, but Detective Law had said that the space helped his work flow… There had to be some kind of pattern…

Trying to think like the Detective was a tricky task. Nami paced back and forth, sat in his favourite spot, and was even desperate enough to consider rolling his skull paperweight between her hands. But, ever so slowly, the pattern came to her. Nami began to realise that Detective Law was stranger than she had ever imagined. The structure was alphabetical. Sort of. The floor and shelves were covered in random piles, but the closer Nami looked the more she saw. A book on the practical uses of poisons, lay open on the floor, half covered by a purple scarf. On the other side of the room, she found a file full of papers on a man named 'Basil Hawkins', and surrounding it was a scattering of spent bullets. Nami found it almost funny as she started to find the method in this chaos. It was as if Detective Law filed things by walking to the part of the room he wanted, and then just dropping it there. Her smile turned sadistic. It would be a frightful shame if a silly secretary didn't understand that.

ooo

"Miss Nami. A moment please."

Nami looked up from her desk, her expression smooth serenity.

"Is something wrong, Detective?" She asked with a sweet smile.

He said nothing, just beckoned her towards the stairs, but there was a certain tightness to his jaw that made Nami suspect that he wasn't as calm as he looked. It was very satisfying. Nami followed him up, her countenance meek as could be, but she had to bite her lip to keep from grinning.

Law stalked into the living room, holding the door open for her like a gentleman, and closing it behind her. All without saying a word. When he still said nothing, Nami looked back at him enquiringly. Her expression was as innocent as she could make it, with just a hint at good-natured stupidity.

"What did you want to see me about, Detective?" She asked, her tone saccharine.

Law was expressionless, but a vein throbbed in his forehead.

"What have you done here, Miss Nami?" His voice sounded like it was trying not to be a growl.

She batted her eyelashes at him. "What do you mean, Detective? I'm your assistant." She giggled. "It's my job to tidy up! There's no need to thank me."

He finally looked straight at her then, and Nami struggled not to quail under his gaze. His yellow eyes were so strange and handsome it was hard to meet them.

After a moment, Nami saw his fingers flex, the black leather of his gloves catching her eye, and then Law seemed to shake himself. He flashed her a stunning smile.

"Of course. Your job. Tell me, Miss Nami, what kind of filing system did you use?"

His voice held no undercurrent of anger but there was a glint in his eyes. Nami let her silly smile widen, feeling like she was in a duel.

"Oh, any old way really," she said, waving a hand airily. "All that matters is that it looks tidy, right?"

Law's jaw tightened again, just for a second, but he still bowed low to the ground.

"Of course," he said. "Now, I expect you have work to do."

Nami found herself being firmly escorted out of the room, and the door shut in her face. She trotted back downstairs, with a wide grin on her face.

Throughout the rest of the day, while Nami worked away at her desk, she heard the occasional crash and frustrated shout. It made her smile.

ooo

The evening took a different turn, when Nami sat in on her first meeting with a client. She hadn't been invited, but her curiosity was so intense that it caused her to usher in sandwiches at the earliest possible opportunity. The client, Mr Vernon if she remembered correctly, thanked her, but Detective Law gave her a look that suggested he wasn't fooled in the least. But he didn't ask her to leave, so Nami busied herself with some unneeded dusting.

"Tell me why you are here, Mr Vernon," the Detective said, his voice sounding richer and smoother than normal in comparison to his client's nasal whine.

The thin man shuffled a little in his seat, arranging his spectacles just so. "I have had some valuables stolen, and I want you to find the culprit!"

Detective Law stared at him. The silence dragged on for so long, that even Nami started to squirm, despite those brilliant eyes not being focused on her. Poor Mr Vernon was looking distinctly sweaty.

The Detective finally broke the silence.

"You're a reporter," he said, with that broad, lazy smile.

Mr Vernon sat bolt upright. "I am not!" He protested.

"You are." Law's voice brooked no argument. "And not a very good one, if I'm any judge."

The man's mouth opened as if to protest, but Detective Law ploughed on.

"You have a certain discolouration on your clothing that comes from being constantly exposed to the steam in machinery. The faint spattering of ink on your sleeve tells me that it is specifically a printing press that you work with." Law's smile was acid.

"It could be that you simply work at the press itself, but the large callus on your middle finger tells me that you are a prolific writer. The only profession that would cause you to write so extensively, and also be working daily with a press is journalism. Now, even journalists can be victims of crimes, but you fail to offer any details of these 'valuables', and try to deny your profession. It is very obvious that you are not here for my services, but to write an article. I have no interest in such things."

Mr Vernon's expression could have been carved from granite, and his manner was so stiff that Nami was afraid that at any moment he might leap up and strike her employer.

Law seemed unperturbed. "I know you are a poor writer, because you misspelt catastrophe in your letter requesting a meeting. I suggest using smaller words."

He gestured at Nami, not breaking eye contact with Mr Vernon. "Miss Nami, if you would be so good as to see this man out."

With an awkward nod, Nami ushered him down the narrow stairs, feeling the heavy weight of Mr Vernon's fury behind her. She was glad to see him out the front door. Once he was gone, she absently made tea, her mind whirring. Steps passed in a blur as she wandered back up the stairs lost in thought. Balancing the dainty china tea set on her hip she and let herself back into the living room. Detective Law was sitting just where she left him, though now he was pouring over another letter.

She placed her tray down on the table, and sat opposite him.

"I brought tea," she said a little meekly.

Law's eyes flicked up to hers for a moment, before he returned to his letter with a hum of acknowledgement. Nami felt strangely shy sitting there with him, now that some of her frustration had been replaced with soft awe.

"Detective, I feel I have to tell you. That was truly incredible," she finally said.

He looked up at her again, and for a fraction of a second he looked surprised.

Detective Law cleared his throat, and sank deeper into his chair. "Nonsense, it's a simple matter of training your eye," he said gruffly, avoiding her gaze.

Nami's jaw slackened. Could the perpetually smug detective have a humble side?

She let the matter drop, but was still eager to pursue this unaccustomed peace.

"I don't recognise the letter," she said. "Who is it from?"

The Detective sighed, and ran a hand through his thick, dark hair, leaving it so rumpled that Nami was struck with the strange thought that he was really quite sweet sometimes.

"It's a letter from a past client," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I found his daughter's murderer and he is grateful, but still quite distraught. I'm trying to pen a response expressing my condolences, but my strength is in detective work, not such soft sentiments."

Nami frowned, her heart hurting at the thought of a family being torn apart with such cruelty.

"May I?" She asked, gesturing to the letter.

Detective Law handed it over with a curious look. Nami poured over it, her lips pulling down when she saw that some of the careful letters were smudged with tears.

After reading it several times, she handed the letter back with a heavy sigh.

"That unfortunate man," she said. "I can't imagine the pain he is going through. I'll arrange for a gift basket to be sent to him, and some flowers for the poor girl's grave. It doesn't appear that he has much."

She paused for a second. "If I might be so bold, I suggest saying that it was an honour finding the man who did such a heinous crime, and you are available if he ever finds himself in need."

Law smiled. "You are a woman of many talents, Miss Nami. As you say."

He started composing a reply, and calm fell upon the room. Nami relaxed into her plush chair, sipping tea and listening to the peaceful scratching of Detective Law's pen.

When he was done, Nami took it from him, careful not to smudge it, and assured him that it would be delivered with the gifts in the morning. Sensing that the meeting was drawing to the end, she stood, feeling oddly content. But before she left, she felt that there was something she had to do.

"Detective," she said, her hand on the door.

He glanced at her, and she felt her nerve nearly fail. But Nami was not easily cowed.

"I feel I should apologise for my behaviour," she stammered. "I am grateful for the opportunity you've given me here. And while I am sure you can no longer stand me…" She cleared her throat. "I want this job and I want to do it well."

The Detective listened to her gravely, and Nami was grateful that he didn't interrupt.

"On the contrary, Miss Nami," he said, "I am well able to stand you. You're a bossy nag with no respect for your social betters, and none of a lady's retiring grace."

Nami's cheeks turned crimson, and she felt a vein start to throb in her forehead.

"I enjoy it immensely. I find most people boring, Miss Nami. But you are far more interesting than any sophisticated lady I know."

Now she wasn't sure whether to feel flattered, or slap him.

"You're also kind, talented, and possess more natural cunning than most of the police I've worked with," he continued with a sweeping gesture at his room. "Your filing system is inspired. I cannot find a damn thing."

Nami giggled at that, finally settling on flattered.

She flashed him a wide smile. "I'm glad we have an understanding," she said, opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Detective."

Law's lips curled up at the corners, and Nami was suddenly painfully aware of the pink flush in her cheeks.  
"You may call me Law," he said. "And I will see you tomorrow."

ooo

Sorry for the delay in the chapter! I've been pretty unwell lately, but I'll try keep them at least once monthly from now on!


	3. Chapter 3

Elementary Chapter 3

ooo

Clothes Maketh the Man

ooo

Nami scuttled into 221B just as the heavens open. She stood for a moment, looking out the narrow window. Already water ran down the roads, and the sky was so dark that the morning seemed like twilight. She loved it. The sound of hammering rain made her feel like she was wrapped up in a cocoon. Safe.

With a pleased hum, she left the window and placed her coat and hat on the rack, before trotting down to the kitchen. She greeted the maids and cook with a sunny smile, and they all grinned at her. Nami brewed a cup of tea, while she gossiped with Victoria, and Mary threw in some giggly remarks. The cook winked as he handed over the tray piled high with biscuits. After a moments thought, she remembered how to sign 'thank you', and Willie gave her a lazy smile so kind that she felt warm inside even as she headed up to the living room.

She hummed to herself as she balanced the tray on her hip and let herself into the living room. She faltered. Law was lounging on the sofa, which was normal. That he was upside down was not.

"What… are you doing?" She asked carefully as she placed the tray on the table.

Law peered up at her, his head pressed firmly against the ground, and his legs hooked over the back of the sofa.

"I'm… stuck. On a case," he grumbled. "Fresh perspective."

Nami put the tray down on the table, trying not to show her curiosity. She knew Law was a detective, of course, and he always seemed to be poring over some musty file, or performing some disgusting experiment, but this was the first time he'd talked to her about it.

"What are you stuck on?" She asked casually, though she couldn't hide the brightness in her eyes.

Law pointed at a mannequin and glowered at it.

"Feel free to consider the problem," he growled. "Though if I can't make any headway on it, I will not look down on you for not making new roads into the inquiry."

Nami shot him a filthy look.

Nami looked away from him with a huff, and considered the mannequin in the corner, decked out in a tattered dress.

"Why do you have a Linlin dress," she said. Nami wrinkled her nose as she tugged at the fabric. "Is that blood? You really are disgusting sometimes, Law."  
Law stared at her like she had grown another head.  
"A Linlin dress." His voice was carefully blank.  
Nami scowled at the mannequin as if it was the infamous Charlotte Linlin herself.

"The woman is obsessed with that ridiculously out-dated style, she must be the only woman in London who sells them!" She said. "And look at how cheap the stitching is! The wench even tries to charge everyone full price for those rags of hers."

Nami sniffed, and carefully wiped her hand on his sofa. Law's stared at her.

He sat in one lithe movement, all grace, and Nami was struck by the strength in his lanky body when he spun his legs around to look straight at her. His smile edged on wicked, and his eyes gleamed.

"This Linlin seems to have quite a reputation," he prompted.

Nami glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a little flustered by the intensity of his focus.

"Uh, yes." She cleared her throat. "I don't know how she stays in business!"

Nami started gesturing wildly as she settled into a full-blown rant. "Her clothes are useless! It's so strange…"

Law's smile was so fierce that Nami trailed off uncertainly. He stood and paced deliberately around the room in slow measured steps. He idly scratched the scruff of beard on his chin as walked, and Nami dared not interrupt.

After several minutes, Law stopped abruptly.  
"Miss Nami," he said. "I do believe you've given me the key to this case. You become a better assistant every day."

Nami felt her cheeks flush as he walked back to his desk and scribbled a quick note. Law disappeared into the depths of the house, and after a few moments bounded back up the stairs.

"That's on its way!" He said with a glitter in his amber eyes.

"What is?" Nami asked, but the only answer she got was Law whipping out a photo.

"What do you make of this?"

Nami shrieked and squeezed her eyes shut, but was too late not to see the body of a dead girl.

"Well?" Law actually looked expectant.

"Nothing!" Nami screeched. "Get that away from me!"

Law huffed, and frowned at her as he folded the picture back up and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I suppose you are still new to the mystery business. You're going to need a stronger stomach though," he said. "Green doesn't suit you at all. Now, get ready."

He strode out of view for a moment, disappearing into his bedroom, before coming out again with a coat over his shoulders and a hat under his arm. Law glanced out the window, before shuffling a pile of papers together.

"Wrap up well, Miss Nami."

She was still standing where he'd left her, looking utterly bemused.

Law's eyes glimmered wildly.

"You wouldn't want to miss the grand finale of your first case."

ooo

Nami got ready in a daze. She was almost surprised when she found herself waiting at the door with her dainty hat on, and her smart coat buttoned up to the chin. Law finally strode over, and Nami felt her heart swell with giddy pride. He offered his arm, and Nami took it with a slight tremble in her hand. She'd never felt so like a real lady before.

Soon she found herself sitting in a hansom cab. As a passenger! She felt like she was in a dream. The driver had even tipped his cap at her when she climbed on board! Nami couldn't remember the last time a cab driver had done anything kinder than carefully ignore her. Law settled in the seat opposite her, and Nami took care to look utterly bored by the luxury. She was supposed to be from a respectable family after all, and Law was too sharp for his own good.

The cab pulled away from the curb with a gentle lurch. Law was frowning out the window as the streets flowed past. Nami was reluctant to disturb him. The sun caught his eyes in such a way that they shone almost golden in the dim light of the cab. He seemed untouchable. But Nami was curious.

"Who killed the girl," she asked.

Law glanced at her, eyebrows raised. But his face soon relaxed into a smug smile. Nami couldn't help but think that it suited him.

"You'll see." His grin turned to a frown. "They'll regret doing such a thing in my city."

Nami had to fight back a smile. She'd never met a man so dedicated to his work. The walls of his apartment were plastered with grainy photos of crime scenes, and pages upon pages of scribbled notes. Not to mention some of the stranger, and more gruesome items she'd stumbled upon in her relentless cleaning spree. She glanced at his scowling face out of the corner of her eye, and wondered when she'd stopped being afraid.

ooo

The cab pulled to a gentle halt. Nami pulled back her curtain and saw a sign she knew all too well.

LINLIN'S EXOTIC FASHION EMPORIUM

Nami snorted.

"The only thing exotic about that place if how expensive those rags are."

A smirk tugged at Law's mouth. "I do believe you are quite mistaken, Miss Nami. But I won't hold it against you this time."

Without leaving her time to think he hopped out of the carriage and Nami had to scramble after him. The cab driver helped her down. It made her feel woozy with delight.

She scurried after Law, and she almost fancied that he waited for her before he slammed open the front door. There was no one there apart from the infamous Charlotte, a rich-looking gentleman, and a police officer. Law nodded at the officer, but his sharp eyes were focused on the gentleman.

"I'm glad you could make it, Arlong."

The man bared his teeth. "Law."

Law gave him a look that was all vinegar. "I prefer Detective."

The policeman intervened with the air of long practise.

"Alright Law, you have us here. Said you solved the girl's murder, so get on with it." The officer's eyes were sharp. "No theatrics."

Law looked almost amused. "Of course, Smoker."

The man, Arlong, looked entirely unamused. "Any particular reason I've been dragged here, _Detective._ I am a busy man."

Law's smile was as welcoming as a shark's.

"The girl was from your facility, Mr Arlong. Don't you want to hear who her killer was?"

The gentleman's eyes were vicious. "Of course."

Charlotte didn't look any more pleased to have her shop invaded. There was a glint in her eye that sent shivers down Nami's spine, and her silence was oddly more terrifying than Arlong's cold rage.

Law began to pace the room in long, even strides. Eventually Nami started to fidget as he said nothing, and she could see a vein throbbing in Arlong's neck. The police officer stood there with an expression of long-practiced suffering.

"A nice riding crop that." They all jumped when Law's voice broke the silence.

At the confused expressions on their face, he gestured at the mounted display above the door.

His piercing eye's found Linlin's. "Had it long, have you?"

For a second Charlotte hesitated. "It's an heirloom."

Law nodded sharply. "That's good to know."

The police officer heaved a sigh. "Law, get on with it."

His eyes glittered. "If you insist."

ooo

The revelations that followed would haunt Nami for years to come. And the way Arlong looked at her would make her sick with fear, and bitter loathing.

"The girl grew up in your orphanage, isn't that right?"  
Arlong nodded stiffly and Law grinned at the look on his face.

"I'm sure you remember my visits while I was investigating. I certainly remember you, Mr Arlong. I also remember the marks on your knuckles."

Law gestured, and Nami saw those knuckles clench into fists.

"You'll find the same marks on the hands of every boxer, and back-street brawler in the city. Comes from consistent trauma to the hands, you know. I did think it odd that there were none on your face." Law's smile was acid. "Not used to people who can fight back?"

Arlong was studying his fingernails, but his jaw was tight. "I had a few fights in my youth. Not a crime. And certainly not a murder as you seem to be implying."

"Just providing context, for Officer Smoker here," Law said blandly. "I also had some quite interesting conversations with the girls there. You said that the girl was a runaway. Apparently that happens a lot."

Arlong sneered. "Some of them don't appreciate what has been given to them."

"Perhaps not. Though, I do wonder why all the runaway's had red hair. To me that suggests that a certain… _preference._ "

Nami shuddered when she caught Arlong watching her.

Smoker sighed now. "This is all very interesting, Law. But you need proof to be making such accusations."

Law strode over to Nami, and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"That is where my lovely assistant came in."

Nami tried not to flush.

"I was struggling with exactly that. Proof. I was studying the girl's affects, when Miss Nami here came to bring me tea. She identified the dress as a Charlotte Linlin dress. Even as I stand here in the shop, I can see she's quite right. The style and the fabric are identical to the ones available here."

Charlotte's voice was older than her body, and Nami almost jumped to finally hear her speak. "Lots of people have my dresses."

Law wasn't smiling any more. "My assistant tells me that no one with a lick of sense shops here."

Charlotte's look could have cut glass.

"Besides," Law continued, mindless of Nami's discomfort. "I thought that the name Linlin was familiar. And then I remembered. I'd seen the name Charlotte Linlin on a plaque in the orphanage. A beneficiary, I believe?"

Smoker looked half annoyed, half intrigued. "Law…"

"The girls in the orphanages make their own clothes." Law's voice was flat. "And they're identical to the clothes you sell here. As I was coming in the shop, I noticed that extra vents had been drilled into the walls where the basements are. Officer Smoker, I am willing to bet my fortune that in the basement is every red-haired runaway from Mr. Arlong's orphanage. They stock this wretched shop."

Law gestured at the whip above the door.

"There were long lashes on the girl's body that were much older than the wounds that killed her. I imagine that you'll find it a match. Your work, Mr Arlong? You seem to like red hair considering that you can't stop eyeing up Miss Nami. I imagine that this place is a brothel at night. The profits are split between here and the orphanage, I'm sure there are some kind of books kept in this hellhole. The girl escaped, and he killed her."

Arlong and Charlotte leapt to their feet, but their faces were white. Law held up his hands at their protests.

"You needn't take my word for it. Officer Smoker can check if it pleases you."

ooo

The discovery of the orphanage girls under Charlotte Linlin's shop sent ripples of shock through London. Arlong and Charlotte were led away by the police. Nami thought of the skinny, dirty girls squinting in the sunlight, red hair so eerily like her own. She'd never wanted to kill before. Arlong had looked at her with dark promise as the police pushed him into their vehicle, and she itched to claw his eyes out.

The afternoon had been intense. As she headed back to Baker Street with Law, Nami felt her eyes start to flutter shut in time to the swaying cab.

"You did well today."

Law's voice was quiet, and so soothing. Nami was barely able to hum in agreement. Law chuckled quietly, and her lips quirked up in response, even as her eyes slid closed. She heard a faint rustling.

"I was paid in advance for this case. Jin- A concerned citizen, with considerable faith in my abilities. You've earned your share of it."

Nami's eyes shot open, just in time to catch his gloved hands slide an envelope into her bag. Law glanced at her as if he expected her to protest, and barked with laughter when she didn't.

"Me?" She couldn't help but ask, her eyes wide.

Law's amber eyes flicked over her face, before he stared out the window again.

"You."

Nami hadn't realised that the day had left ice on her insides. His words filled her with such warmth that it melted away.

ooo

 **Another long delay I'm afraid! Hope the chapter makes up for it. Let me know what you thought. :)**

 **-EDIT- oops! Little formatting glitch sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Elementary Chapter 4

ooo

Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

ooo

"Miss Nami, you're ruining my system."

Nami huffed, and kept tidying the sitting room. "Chaos is not a system, Law. Stop whining."

She had to try not to laugh at how dour he looked.

It was raining again, and the patter against the window made the fire in the grate seem brighter. Nami glanced out at the grey sky and hummed to herself.

"You always seem to be in a good mood on miserable days," Law said.

She started and stared at him for a moment. "I suppose I am." She felt oddly uncomfortable under his regard. "I find the sound soothing."

Their eyes met, and for a moment he was so beautiful that it hurt to look at him.

"What a shame to spend it tidying then," he said. "Tea?"

Law tilted the teapot towards her in a way that Nami knew was meant to tempt. And she was tempted. She scowled while he pretended to read the paper. Nami saw the headline, 'KAIDO ESCAPES SENTENCING'. She tried to focus on the article, studying the picture of the fine mansion on the back page with feigned interest. Her eyes were drawn slowly back to the perfectly placed teacup.

She placed her duster on the mantelpiece with as much grace as she could muster. "Just for a couple of minutes."

The hint of a smile on his lips was almost as rewarding as her drink.

She spent longer than she cared to admit, just sitting with him. After some coaxing, he told her about his old cases and Nami's tea grew cold as she listened to him talk. He looked like marble in the cold daylight streaming through the window as he told her about the villains he'd brought down. His voice was as deep and calm as always, but the glitter of excitement in his eyes told a different story. Nami remembered the way he near thrummed with energy when he exposed Arlong, and suspected that no other calling could make his blood sing the same way. She could understand it suppose. She still thought of those girls, walking out into the light. She'd never felt so proud, and so devastated. She had wanted to take every bruise from their pale skin, and help wash the dirt from their red, red hair. She had wanted to weep, and she didn't know if it was from sorrow, or from the way that one of them had laughed to feel the sun on her face.

Law reached for his cup, and Nami hurriedly picked up her own and took a sip. She cringed at how cold it was, and Law sniggered.

"Find me interesting, Miss Nami?"

She had to look away from him to stop her cheeks from flushing.

"Of course," she said. "Your _cases_ are fascinating."

His eyes were a little sharper than she liked, and Nami groped around frantically for another subject.

"Why do you always wear those gloves?" She blurted out.

Law's eyebrows shot up, and he glanced down at his hands. He fidgeted with the leather for a while, and Nami had to bite her tongue to keep from nagging.

"You won't think me much of a gentleman," Law finally said.

Nami pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes, before tugging the gloves off. He flung them down on the table with a grumble. Nami's eyes went as wide as saucers.

' H'.

She couldn't help but trace a finger over the letters on Law's knuckles, and the swirls of dark ink on the back of his hands.

"Why do you have that?"

"None of your business."

Nami didn't argue, knowing that she was lucky to be seeing it at all.

She turned his hands over gently, fascinated.

"How far up do they go?"

Law pulled a hand loose, and ran it across his shoulders, and down his chest. Nami's jaw dropped.

"All down here?!" She traced the same path.

Law cleared his throat and Nami jolted. With a gasp she tore her hand away and felt her face glow crimson. Law stared at her, eyebrows raised, but eyes warmer than she had expected.

Nami swallowed thickly. "I – uh. Sorry." She smiled weakly. "I'm just surprised."

Law shrugged. He didn't offer an explanation, and Nami knew better than to demand one. Instead she stared down into her cup of cold tea, and tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach when she caught him glancing at her.

They didn't talk for a while after that, and Nami wasn't sure if it was awkward or not. She pretended to drink her icy tea and was relieved when Law finally spoke again.

"I'm not sure how to broach this subject, or even if I should at all. But you have a right to know, Miss Nami."

Nami wasn't sure if she was relieved anymore.

Law's brow furrowed and slow dread clawed at her. "Arlong is no longer in custody."

The room spun, and the girls were in her mind. She barely heard Law through the ringing in her ears.

"The official line is that he has escaped, but you can be certain that a powerful friend has taken him in until they find a judge crooked enough to drop the charges. I want you to be very careful, Miss Nami."

The girls with their red, red hair and a look like they'd forgotten what the sun even felt like. Nami started to tremble.

"Miss Nami?"

Law's voice sounded like it was coming from very far away and the room spun as she gasped for air. Seconds dragged into long minutes as her vision blurred with tears and her breaths came high and panicky like a rabbit with dogs at its heels. Pins and needles tingled over her face and up her arms and she couldn't _breathe._ Then she felt his warm hand on her shoulder. Nami clung to it like it was an anchor and the present shimmered into view again. Looking up into Law's concerned face was sweeter than she'd known it could be.

"Are you alright, Miss Nami?" He placed a gentle hand on her forehead and the wrinkle of concern between his brows was so dear that Nami managed a wobbly smile through her tears and her trembling body. She choked at thought of pasty white skin peppered with dark bruises.

"I'm fine," she managed to say. "I just... Need a moment."

They sat quietly together for a while. Nami struggled to control her breathing, and her heart near burst out of her chest. Law helped. He rubbed comfortingly up and down her spine, but didn't look at her. Nami was grateful for the chance to weep without worrying about the snot running down her face. Even then it took a long time for the tears to run dry, and the shaking to stop. She was immeasurably grateful that Law said not a word. The slow movement of Law's broad hand set a pace for her heart to beat to, calm and regular, and slowly her unruly body complied.

When she finally stopped crying, Law offered her a handkerchief. Nami took it gingerly and a small smile tugged at her mouth when she realised he was still staring up at the ceiling. With a final shaky sigh Nami shook herself off. She patted her eyes, wiped her runny nose, and neatened her hair until she felt like she wouldn't be totally mortified if anyone saw her.

Law studied a crack in the wall. "I threw up the first time I saw a dead body," he said. "And the second."

Nami managed a weak laugh, and after a moment he patted her gently. Nami leaned into his touch for just a moment, before she shook her head gently and got up.

"That was far too long a tea break," she said.

Law didn't comment on the strain around her eyes and she was so glad.

ooo

Gus was the one to interrupt her furious cleaning this time. He stepped into the room and clicked his heels together. His round face was as earnest as ever.

"Master Law," he said. "Your-"  
Gus' eyes flicked to Nami and he faltered.

Law glanced at her too, then he waved a hand idly. "What is it?"

Gus' eyes widened and he flashed her a startled look before he became the serious, young pageboy again. Nami realised that Law hadn't put his gloves back on.

"Your brother is here, sir."

Law jolted up out of his seat.

"Tell him I'm not here!"

A bellow echoed up the stairs, and he collapsed back into the couch with a groan.

"Too late," he muttered. He shot Nami a look. "Brace yourself."

Gus dove for cover as the door slammed open.

"Traffy!"

A young man bounded through the door and threw himself at Law. The impact of his hug sent the couch screeching across the floor.

"Get off me, Luffy!"

Nami had never seen Law look so animated before. He actually wrestled with his brother trying to shove him off and snarling at him. The slighter man, Luffy, screeched with laughter and managed to cling to him like glue. Nami stared wide-eyed at the shouting, squabbling pair. A brother. Their faces were different, but that shock of untameable dark hair was unmistakable. Luffy seemed oddly familiar, and she wondered if it was just the family resemblance.

"Huh, who's that?"

Luffy had Law in a headlock now, and the breather had given him a chance to spot Nami.

"You get married, Traffy?"

Wide golden eyes flashed her way for a second, before Law scowled and elbowed Luffy in the stomach.

"Nami is my _assistant,_ " he shouted over the sound of his brother's shrieking.

She laughed. She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't help the peals of laughter. Luffy soon joined her, and the windows near rattled from it. Law sat scowling, ears and cheeks crimson, and her stomach hurt from merriment. More new faces appeared at the doorway, despite Gus' faint protests that they were _supposed to wait._

Law groaned. "You brought the whole crew. God be damned, I'll never be rid of you."

The burliest man Nami had ever seen, with the oddest shade of green hair, raised a lazy hand in greeting, before handing Luffy a battered straw hat. Nami couldn't help but stare at the ripple of his muscles, even through the loose fabric of his dirty white shirt.

"You dropped it on the stairs, be careful. The hassle if you lost the damned thing."

Luffy made a startled little noise and grabbed it.

"You saved my ass, Zoro."

He shoved it back onto his head, even as Nami startled at his language. Luffy seemed to notice, and flashed her a grin. And all at once she knew exactly why he seemed familiar.

Nami was quick to stifle her gasp, but Law's head still swivelled to look at her. He slapped Luffy hard across the back of the head.

"You haven't a wit of sense! She's recognised you!"

His brother stared at Nami, a little puzzled. "Oh right. I'm Strawhat Luffy!"

Nami gaped at him over the sounds of the rest of his friends shouting. Strawhat Luffy. One of the most infamous criminals in London. His wanted poster was plastered on every corner of the city. She glanced around the rest of his friends and spotted a few more familiar faces. She recognised Zoro now, as well as Blackleg Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, and a woman so beautiful she could only be Nico Robin.

"Ah, Nami won't tell anyone," Luffy's loud voice broke through her daze. "I can tell she's no nose."

Law rolled his eyes. "You rely on your instinct too much. You can't know that Nami won't run straight to the police." He glanced at her. "You're probably right though."

His brother laughed loudly. "Oy! Want to join my gang, Nami?"

Law socked him in the arm. "Get your own assistant!"

With a quiet chuckle Robin interrupted the bickering brothers, and Sanji's yelling that Nami was more than welcome to join them.

"Sorry to intrude, Mr Detective. We were in the area and ran into the police, so we'll be staying until the coast is clear."

Her manner was so calm, and her smile so serene, that Nami liked her at once.

Robin reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cards. "Poker to pass the time, Mr Detective?"

Law groaned.

ooo

Nami and Robin dominated the poker game. They'd looked at each other with a wry smile, and in unspoken agreement they took turns raking in the winnings.

Nami flipped her cards down on the table, and spread them in a neat fan.

"Four of a kind," she said and sent the other players a saucy wink as she reached and dragged the pot over to her little mountain of coins.

Law tossed down his own cards with a scoff, but he was eyeing her in a way that set Nami's teeth on edge.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me, detective?" Her tone was dry.  
He flashed her a lazy smile. "I was just wondering how such a beautiful and well bred young lady knows how to play poker, Miss Nami."

A shiver ran down her spine. She'd forgotten. For a while the atmosphere had been so warm and friendly that she'd forgotten. Ladies didn't know how to play poker. She gave him a cool look, and rolled her eyes like he'd said something ridiculous.

Luffy had long ago grown bored of the game, and he sat fidgeting by the window now.

"Time to go," he said.

Nami could see a red tint in the sky over his shoulder.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't forget you owe me a hundred pounds, Strawhat."

Luffy laughed loudly, and patted her on the shoulder as he strode over the door.

"You have a place in my crew any time ya want it, Nami."

He didn't seem at all worried that she'd rat him out, and Nami knew that she couldn't any more. Not after seeing the way his crew so plainly adored him. Not after seeing the weary affection in Law's eyes, under the bluster. Not after that wide, wide smile.

She waved to the others as they got up and stretched, before heading to the door. Nami was exhausted, her fingers were dark with ink from the cheap cards, and her hair was a mess. Her smile was almost wistful. "Maybe one day."

Luffy's chuckle echoed behind him, but soon the whole gang was gone. The room felt too big somehow.

"I can't believe Strawhat Luffy is your brother," she said. Her voice was more awed than she'd meant it to be.

Law frowned a little. "You do seem quite taken with the lunatic."

Nami blinked at the edge in his deep voice, but brushed it off as stress from the visit. Law hadn't been able to quite hide his love for his brother, but he was obviously exhausted.

She shrugged and wandered around picking up some of the mess left behind by the Strawhats. "He's an easy man to like."

Law snorted. "Planning on joining his crew then?"

Her head shot up, and Nami gaped at him. Law didn't quite meet her eye, and there was a set to his jaw she hadn't seen before. Was he honestly worried about it? Did he honestly care?

Nami swallowed hard at the flip in her stomach.

"I think I have more than enough adventure here," she said lightly and bit back a smile when Law's eyes softened.

She sat with him after a while. After such a manic day, the peace was deeper than she could have imagined.

"How did that happen?" She finally asked. "I know you're from a noble family. How did your brother end up being the most wanted criminal in England. How are you not in disgrace for it?"

Law cracked open a bleary eye. "Still intrigued by my brother, I see." Nami ignored the jibe and he eventually shrugged. "There were some… unfortunate circumstances in our lives when we were very young. We took different paths to salvation."

Law trailed a finger over his knuckles.

"Most people don't even know I have a brother. Luffy's never had an interest in titles. Neither the power, nor the responsibility. He was very young when he left our household. The police have no reason to look my way." Law shot her a pointed look, though there was no malice there. "I would appreciate it if it could stay that way."

Determined to lighten the slightly heavy atmosphere, Nami flashed him a saucy smile. "I'll consider it. _If_ you take me with you on your next case."

A touch of a genuine smile reached Law's eyes. He reached out and brushed a stray lock of bright hair behind her ear.

"As you wish, Miss Nami."

Her heart skipped a beat.

ooo

 **Don't really have an excuse for the haitus. Depression is a butt and between trying to get better and spending a lot of time with the new boyfriend... -shrugs- Thanks to all the reviewers and hope the chapter was worth the wait!**


End file.
